


Make A Fuss

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bruises, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Make A Fuss

Rita stirred slightly in her sleep, the steady beating of the shower water both slightly pulling her from her sleep and lulling her back into dreamland. The semi conscious part of her brain was wondering how the hell you were already up when you hadn’t been home by the time she’d gone to sleep last night. Though you had told her to get some rest, she felt like she was potentially coming down with something and you had a couple of later than usual meeting with clients followed by paperwork.

Stepping from the shower, you kept your hair tied up in an attempt to keep the ends from frizzing, wrapping a fluffy towel around your body. Quickly slathering on some moisturizer you padded back into the bedroom, smiling at your wife’s still sleeping form. You stroked her bangs back off her forehead, hand stalling for a minute, happy to see she wasn’t feeling too hot, whatever she was feeling was probably just a cold or nothing. You gently kissed her head before you moved to the closet, wincing slightly as you slipped into a skirt suit and tanked blouse, tossing the blazer over your arm as you shut the bedroom door behind you.

Out in the kitchen you poured yourself a coffee, the warm caffeinated beverage more than welcome in your tired brain. Deciding to start on breakfast for the two of you, you pulled eggs from the fridge, plopping a pot of water on the stove to poach them, tossing two large slices of sourdough into the toaster to wait to be toasted. You were in the midst of mashing up an avocado when you heard Rita coming down the hallway, quickly glancing up in her direction before you moved on to chopping up tomato.

“Morning Darling.” She murmured, curving around your back, her chin resting on your shoulder.

“You feeling better today?” You asked, nuzzling against her lightly.

“Much.” She softly kissed your cheek, her arms tightening around your middle in a deep hug of thanks for making sure she had the extra time to rest. 

“Good.” You winced, an audible gasp leaking through your lips at the pressure.

“Darling…” Rita suddenly pulled away, hands gingerly resting on your hips as your head turned to face her and it was her turn to gasp at the scraped cut on your temple, “what the _hell_ happened?”

“It’s nothing! I’m fine!” You cheeks burned, giving her a tight smile while you turned back to the counter as the toast popped up. 

“It doesn’t _look_ fine.” She moved to lean against the counter, her hands delicately tilting your head toward her to inspect the wound. Her previously calm morning suddenly filled with panic, a rush coursing through her veins at the sight of you hurt, heart rate picking up the longer she looked at it. 

“It doesn’t hurt, it’s okay.” 

You shifted to lay a kiss in her palm before trying to busy yourself with breakfast but you should’ve known she wouldn’t drop it. Knowing that you’d winced when she squeezed at your side she circled around you, grimacing at the bruise forming on your arm, shooting you a steely look. You did your best to ignore her, plating up breakfast.

“Hey!” You protested as her hands swiftly untucked the blouse, pulling it up your side to expose the purple blackening bruise on your ribs.

“Darling…” she dropped the fabric, worry racing across her face, “you were perfectly fine when you left yesterday!”

“ _You’re making a fuss out of nothing_.” You insisted, handing her a plate, busying her other hand with a mug of fresh coffee, ushering her to the island. She grumbled, but followed your unspoken directions, taking a seat at the opposite side of the counter while you finished garnishing your own food. When she turned she noticed the near floor burn mark on one of your shins, the scraped bruised knee of your other leg, you could feel her eyes dragging up your form before you tucked into the stool across from her.

“You’re going to talk about this before we leave.”

“Rita, I told you it’s nothing.” You avoided her gaze as you bit into your food. 

Though you sighed lightly your eyes softly meeting hers when her hand curled around yours, squeezing reassuringly. She brought it to her lips, kissing lightly, not having to speak to get her point across. She at least dropped it while you both finished eating, prepping each other for the day ahead, chatting about various work things, clients, court arguments and the like. Rita collected the plates, scraping off what she needed to before tossing everything into the dishwasher, following you back in the direction of the ensuite. She knew you liked to keep some walls up, and that you weren’t always open to admitting things right off the bat, but if there was something troubling you, or something you were scared of, she wanted to know, needed to know It was half her job to protect you, just as it was half yours to protect her, and she took that responsibility incredibly seriously

You began to finish off your makeup, deciding to leave your hair tied half back for the day while Rita quickly dressed, her hair and face already done. She moved into the bathroom, watching cautiously as you dabbed the appropriate concealer and foundation over the bruise on your face. You managed to do a decent job covering it before quickly moving onto eye make up.

“What?” You quietly asked, eyes half darting over to her where she leant against the basin, arms crossed over her chest.

“Darling I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t have to be, I promise.”

“ _Who the hell did this to you?_ ” She bluntly asked as a last resort.

“Rita…” your hand dropped to the basin, head turning toward her, “I told you..it’s nothing.”

“We both work with criminals on a regular basis, you had some late night clients last night, it’s well within reason for me to be concerned about my wife’s well being.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” You muttered, shoving the mascara back into your makeup bag, picking up a brow pencil instead, thankful you could avoid her gaze for a few moments longer.

“Sweetheart, I know we fight for the other side, but you don’t have to feel like any less of a human being, like any less of a powerful woman just because you were victimized.” That brought a huff out of you, popping the lid back onto the pencil, throwing it back into the bag.

“I’m not a victim! I really don’t want to talk about it, c’mon we’re gonna be late.” You tried to move past her back into the bedroom but her hand caught your wrist, pulling you back to her, her eyes trailing up your body, documenting the wounds she could see, her voice firm. 

“Neither of us is leaving this apartment until you tell me what’s going on.”

“You’d really have us both thrown in contempt over something this trivial? Rita, I don’t have time for this right now.”

“I’ll call the firm and say we’ve both caught the flu, they have the manpower to cover both of us.”

“I told you, it’s embarrassing, and I don’t want to talk about it. No one did this to me” You winced, your cheeks flushing again.

“Well then what happened?!” She flinched slightly, not intending for her voice to raise in the way it did, but her patience was growing thin. The last thing she wanted was for you to spend the day in court defending the asshole who’d caused you to get hurt, whether they’d intentionally done it themselves or not. You groaned, crossing your arms over your chest defensively as you dared to meet her eye.

“I stopped at the gym on the way home last night,” you started. Rita felt a slight sense of relief knowing it hopefully wasn’t a client, but still worried about what could happen at such a late hour in a male dominated building.

“And…?” She pressured. Your head tilted, your lips nearly pouting, a sheepish expression on your face.

“My knee gave out on the treadmill and like a fucking imbecile I fell off it.” You didn’t miss the way the corner of her lips twitched in an attempt to control the laughter that burst out of her mouth a half second later.

“M’sorry!” She choked back another spurt, “I shouldn’t laugh sweetheart, but god!” She whacked at your arm with the back of her hand, “you had me worried you’d gone and got yourself assaulted, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Cause it’s embarrassing!” You retorted, though you couldn’t deny the smile on your cheeks, Rita’s laughter infectious as she pulled you to her, gently caressing your cheek as she kissed your curved lips.

“It kind of really is.” She chuckled, “were there lots of people around, or was it late enough it was pretty empty?”

“It was pretty empty…but Langan was there…saw the whole thing…” That prompted another fit of laughter from your wife which you shot down with a glare. Still half chuckling she kissed your cheek softly, squeezing at your hand.

“You’ll probably want some tights if you’re due in court today sweetheart.”

“Ugh..” you groaned, “I’ll just change!”

“Next time you hurt yourself trying to exercise will you just tell me please?” She teased, kissing your cheek. You rolled your eyes, shooting her a glare, your cheeks still ablaze as you turned back to the closet. 

Rita made sure both your bags were packed and ready for the day while you swapped your skirt for pants, slipping into a pair of heels and sliding on your blazer. You shook your head at the gleam still evident in her eyes as she kissed your cheek, linking her hand in yours as you finally made your way out of the apartment. You then a little more than playfully punched into her shoulder as she cautioned you to be careful on the stairs to the sidewalk, poking fun, asking if you needed a hand down.

“You’re damn lucky I love you.” You warned, a smile hidden behind your softly threatened words. Rita simply chuckled, kissing your cheek softly as you made your way around the corner to the car.


End file.
